


Small Group Gifting

by keithpoenewt



Series: High School Senior Year AU [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confessions, Corex AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eating Disorders, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, High School AU, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Senior year, Slow Burn, friendship goals tbh, no angst between keith and lance with them having issues with each other, or retreat, seriously he's the true mvp, she's mentioned but she's not in this, the angst is with what the characters share, three day camp really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithpoenewt/pseuds/keithpoenewt
Summary: After lunch, Day 2 of Corex brings Keith's group even closer together. With this activity, Keith will learn more about his group members and what problems/issues they've been dealing with while also having to address his own problems...not to mention his not-so-subtle crush on Lance. Well, if Keith wants to put himself out there...this is the time to do it.





	Small Group Gifting

**Author's Note:**

> Please be cautious when reading this. If eating disorders are a trigger for you, please be careful. I decided to do a little research and address the problems that wrestlers face when they participate in wrestling. Two of my friends have had eating problems just so they would make their weight class for a tournament/match. They wouldn't eat for days because they didn't want to move up a weight class. They wouldn't even drink water! I wanted to address that in this through one of the characters.
> 
> Another trigger in here is referenced child abuse. Please be cautious when reading that part as well. I didn't go into HUGE detail because I didn't feel the need to do it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Corex Day 2, Afternoon (before dinner):**

The whole pool incident during free time after lunch really set Keith off and made him want to leave even more than before. Apparently winning The Corex Games didn't sit well with some of the other teams.

By other teams, Keith meant Damien and his squad of assholes since they're the ones who shoved Keith into the pool. Keith can swim just fine, but a busted ankle really prevented him from keeping afloat. If it wasn't for Lance diving in after Keith, he probably would've drowned.

Keith couldn't complain too much - having Lance’s slim swimmer body that close to him felt nice, but he wouldn't survive if it happened again. His small, gay heart couldn't handle it.

He also knows he can't handle what activity they're about to do. It's this thing called “Group Gifting.” During this, they’re supposed to write down their strengths, weaknesses, hopes, dreams, and fears then share out loud with the group. After someone speaks out loud, everyone else in the group says at least one positive thing about the person who shared.

Keith wants to die.

He doesn't want to do this because he doesn't even know his group members that well! Sure, he knows Hunk and Troy well because they’ve played football together since freshman year. He's had English class with Bailey for three years straight and always help each other with the stupid Shakespeare work. He'd always mess around with Cassidy in their science classes. Lance, well, Lance managed to be in every single one of Keith’s classes each year - they always competed for second of the class (Hunk always placed first - he's a genius). Last year, Lance pulled through for the second spot since Keith was out for a while after getting surgery on his shoulder (getting hit with a baseball at high speeds isn't fun).

Huh. Maybe Keith  _does_ know his group after all.

Well, Keith has a sprained ankle and doesn't feel like participating in any activity, but, since this doesn't require any physical movement, Shiro says he should do it. _Great, thanks for nothing Shiro_ , Keith thinks bitterly to himself.

He must've had a glare on his face because Cassidy bumps his arm lightly and offers him a goofy smile. Keith tries to fight back a smirk, but she already saw it.

“Come on Keithy-kinz! Just because you're a cripple now doesn't mean you get to hold everybody up!” Lance orders from the front of the group as he leads them over to their assigned spot.

“I'll throw one of these crutches at you,” Keith threatens.

“Then you'll go even slower and I'll still be complaining about this AND about a nasty headache that crutch will give me! Do you want to deal with that, Keith?” Lance asks, turning around with a raised eyebrow.

Keith smirks. “You called me Keith.”

Lance opens his mouth to retort, but, seeing as Keith is right, he shuts his mouth and glares at him instead.

“Lance, can we focus, please? Where are we supposed to go for this?” Hunk asks.

“This way!” Lance exclaims, leading them over to the picnic tables on the large wooden gazebo. Once everyone sits down (Cassidy helped Keith sit down and placed his crutches against the railing), Lance passes out the sheets of paper and some pens. “Alright, so we’ll take five minutes to write some stuff down then we’ll share! Don't feel like you need to write down your life story if you don't want to - I mean you can if you really feel like it. You can write something to get it off your chest, but you don't have to say it out loud…or you can - whatever floats your boat!” He offers everyone a reassuring smile before directing his attention to his own paper.

Keith looks at his fellow group members and sees them starting to write. He turns back to his own paper and sees four different columns: strengths, weaknesses, dreams, and fears.

A few things come to mind for the strength column. Keith thinks he's fast, strong, and athletic - hence why he plays football, hockey, baseball.

Weaknesses? Well, Keith’s kind of a hot head, impulsive at times, almost always starts a fight during football season, hockey season, AND baseball season - what? People don't know how to play the sports properly! Sue him!

He writes down his thoughts in the weakness column and a couple things in the dreams column but leaves the fear column blank. He can't bring himself to write anything there.

Once the five minutes are up, Lance’s phone alarm goes off. “Okay! That's time!” He shuts the alarm off. “Does anyone wanna go first? If not, I can.” He looks around at the group and no one says anything for a couple seconds. “Alright, it’s fine. I-”

“Okay! I'll go first!” Hunk exclaims.

“Atta boy, Hunk!” Lance pats his shoulder before sitting back down between Bailey and Hunk.

“So, I'm assuming you all know I wrestle, play football, and play rugby. Keith and Troy know how difficult football can be, am I right guys?” Hunk asks with a smirk.

Troy chuckles and nods while Keith rolls his eyes. “That's an understatement,” Keith scoffs.

“Right, well…” Hunk sighs. “Wow, this…this is harder than I thought.” He pauses to take a deep breath. “I have an anxiety disorder. I mean it's not  _super_ bad, but it affects me a lot during football and rugby. It gets worse during the winter though once wrestling rolls around - Troy, you feel me, right?”

Troy nods. “The pressure to stay in your weight class or move down is unbelievable.”

“Yeah and sometimes I wouldn't eat for days because of the thought of not meeting the weight requirements for my weight class…man, it terrifies me. I can't focus on anything except making my weight class. My grades slipped a bit, but since I started dating Shay during the summer before our junior year, I've gotten better. She's good for me.” He smiles to himself, probably thinking about Shay right now. Shailene Clark is a stellar student, placing within the top ten of the class, and is a star tennis player. She's been in Keith’s history class since sophomore year. Shay’s a very nice girl in Keith’s opinion…good for Hunk.

“Sophomore year was the worst for me. So much shit happened - my grandpa died, my favorite cousin ran away to France - it was a lot and, honestly, didn't help in the fact that wrestling had already taken its toll on me,” Hunk continues. “So…yeah. That's my story.” He rubs his forehead. “I'm gonna go hide in a hole now.”

“No, you're not, Hunk, because it's time for us to compliment you!” Lance exclaims with a wide smile. “I'll go first for this! Hunk, buddy, you're my brother from another mother! We've known each other since we were babies. You're the one who pushes me to be the best I can be and the one who convinced me to continue pursuing soccer. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you in my life…I love you, bro.” He smiles fondly at Hunk.

“Laaaance,” Hunk whines. “You're gonna make me cry! Get over here!” Hunk hugs Lance tightly, patting him on the back. “Thank you, Lance. That means a lot to me.”

“Anytime!” Lance turns to Bailey. “Your turn, Bailey.”

Bailey nods and leans forward to look at Hunk. “I know we don't have many classes together because you're super smart, but I do enjoy making locker decorations for you each year! You're one of the most appreciative guys on the varsity team and, I think I speak for the entire cheer team here, your brownies are to  _die_ for! We love it when you make them for us after we make locker decks. I hope you decide to pursue cooking in the future, I think you'd go far.” She smiles widely at Hunk.

“Aww, thanks, Bailey! That means a lot!” Hunk exclaims. “And the brownies are of my own design. Cooking is a lot like chemistry so I think that's why I find it easy and fun.”

“Not to mention your dad is a wizard in the kitchen,” Lance comments.

Troy nods. “He made pulled pork at the end of the season banquet last year and there wasn't a tray left!”

Keith smiles slightly, remembering the riot that almost started when they ran out of pulled pork. Luckily Hunk’s mom brought plenty of cookies Hunk made for dessert so things calmed down before anything got destroyed or burned down…yes, things could have gotten that serious. The pork was  _that_ good.

“Well, I guess it is my turn. Hunk, as a fellow big guy, we’re valuable parts on the football field, wrestling mat, and rugby field. We’re forces not to be reckoned with! Sure, Kogane here scores the touchdowns, but who’re the ones who make sure he scores them? You and me dude,” Troy continues. “You're part of the backbone of the team. A spine can't function without a missing vertebrae…at least I don't think it can - whatever, do you see my point? You're important and, not to mention, number one in the class. I expect a killer speech at graduation, alright?”

Hunk chuckles and smiles at Troy. “Thanks, man. That means a lot to me.” He looks over at Keith. “And don't feel bad, you're important too, but breakable.”

Keith furrows his eyebrows. “That's what coach said freshman year and then he saw me run. I don't need to worry about being crushed.”

Hunk and Troy laugh loudly. “Aww man, Keith. I'm so looking forward to the season this year. I bet we’ll win states.”

“Shush! I don't wanna hear any more football talk!” Lance exclaims. “It's Cassidy’s turn!”

“Oh, well there goes the opening part of my compliments,” Cassidy says with fake sadness.

Lance rubs his forehead. “Don't push my buttons, Rider. I'll push you in the pool when we’re done.”

She rolls her eyes then turns to Hunk. “Since I can't talk about football-”

“DON’T SAY THE WORD!”

“-I’ll talk about academics. We've been in the same computer class since sophomore year and your knowledge of computers and technology is mind-blowing. I know you prefer engineering, but technology is a good skill to have. Also cooking…I'm jealous of your skills. Kara talks a lot of shit and claims she's the best, but she's not - you are. So, don't let her bitchiness keep you from cooking,” Cassidy finishes with a smile.

Hunk laughs. “Kara is always trying to get my secret recipe for my brownies, but she'll never succeed. Thank you though, I appreciate it.”

Lance looks at Keith. “Your turn, Keithy-kinz.”

Keith glares at Lance before turning to Hunk. “I'd like to start with an apology…on Lance’s behalf for what he's gonna do because I'm talking about football.” Keith ignores the glare he's receiving from Lance and continues to look at Hunk. “You always have my back whenever some of the other guys on the team say how I shouldn't be there because I'm smaller than most of them. Granted I could probably take them myself because of basically every fight I get into on the ice, but it's nice to know someone has my back. I considered wrestling, but after I saw how you guys train for that…I decided on baseball so thanks for that.” Keith pauses to think. “I don't know what else to say…everyone kind of covered all of it.”

“That's okay, Keith. I know you mean well.” Hunk smiles kindly at Keith. “You should know that none of the football guys in our class talk about you behind your back. It's mainly the other grades, but I've seen Troy and the others in our class defend you too so I'm not the only one.”

Keith turns to Troy, but his expression is unreadable. Did his classmates really care about him? Obviously, Damien and his dick squad didn't, but they didn't really matter in the long run. Who knew being part of the football program for three, almost four years would give Keith people who cared about him. It's a foreign concept to Keith since the only other people to really care was Shiro and Shiro’s parents when they took him in when Keith was 11.

“So, who's next?” Lance asks. “Hunk got the ball rolling.”

Keith glances at his fellow group members, but none of them say anything. Well, Keith wasn't gonna volunteer.

“Don't make me pick someone.” Lance looks at his watch. “Come on, I don't know how much more time we have.”

Cassidy groans. “Fine, I'll go! It'll be better to get it out of the way.”

Lance claps. “Atta girl! Up top!” He offers her a high five which she gives him, but she doesn't look very happy about it.

“Uh, well, life hasn't also been smooth sailing for me,” Cassidy begins. “When I was younger, like in grade school, I got bullied a lot because I was different than the other kids. Apparently, I wasn't cool or wasn’t pretty enough like the rest of the girls and I kinda carried that mindset with me to high school. I always had this mindset that nothing was ever right with me and that I would never live up to people's expectations of me. I felt like I wasn't good at anything I did.” She pauses, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Keith bites his lip slightly, knowing the feeling.

“When you have an older sister that is perfect at everything, you kinda just get ignored,” she continues. “This past year was tough because I lost my aunt-” Cassidy's voice hitches and Keith sees a few tears roll down her cheeks. He reaches over and pats her back, attempting to comfort her a little, but he doesn't really know how to do this very well.

But Cassidy seems to appreciate the gesture so it's fine.

“She got cancer and I kinda just thought,  _nah, she’ll be ok; she's young and has the rest of her life ahead of her_ , but then, just like that, she was gone.” She closes her eyes, obviously trying to fight back more tears. “It's one of those things where you don't know how much something means to you ‘till it's gone.” A small sob escapes and she immediately covers her mouth, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

Keith turns to Hunk and Bailey and mouths: _should I hug her?_

Both Bailey and Hunk nod yes so Keith slips his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close into a side hug. Shiro’s mom did this a couple times to Keith whenever he was feeling sad or got hurt.

Cassidy rests her head on Keith's shoulder. “Thanks, Keith.” She smiles sadly up at him before continuing. “Anyway, I know she’s gone, but I still love her and all that. I know she's somewhere, still watching.”

She stops talking for a moment and everything is silent. Occasionally the wind blows through the trees causing the leaves to rustle, but, other than that, it's complete silence.

After a few more seconds of silence, Cassidy sits up from Keith's hug and speaks again. “Sorry guys, I don't normally cry like this. I guess you guys got lucky to witness the waterworks show.” She laughs anxiously, clearly trying to lighten the mood. “Anyway, last year, junior year, was the year I decided I was going to make myself happy and not care what others think of me. I've learned to get over my fears and finally realized that I found some amazing friends that I can tell anything to.” She smiles to herself. “Gwen, Sylvia, they're great people and I love them to death - they're like sisters to me.” She sniffles and removes her glasses to wipe the tears off her face. “Okay…I'm done now.”

Keith takes a deep breath - he couldn't mess this up for Cassidy. It probably took a lot for her to share that. “I'll start.” He clears his throat. “Cassidy, I know we aren't that close to each other…I suck at interacting with people because-” Keith stops himself before he reveals the real reason. He's not ready to say that yet.

“-because people get the wrong impression of me and I guess I'm just nervous they'll not want my friendship or whatever. You're not like that,” Keith continues. “You've tried to be my friend since we've messed around in science class the past three years together.” Keith sighs. “I guess my point is that you're a good person and we need more of you in the world…or something…” _That was so cheesy and bad. She's probably-_

“Thanks, Keith,” Cassidy says with a smile. “That means a lot to me.”

Lance flashes Keith a smile and two thumbs up. “Way to show initiative, Keith! I didn't know you had it in you!” He winks at Keith before turning to Cassidy.

Keith wants to be irritated with Lance, but he can't…for obvious reasons.

“Alright, Cassidy, you revealed a lot of stuff I didn't know you were capable of feeling. You're like one of the coolest, most chill people I know! Not to mention you slay on the football field as a color guard member.” Lance smirks. “That's right, _I_ care about true art.”

Hunk glares at Lance. “Two things: one, you skipped over me and two, I'm pretty sure the actual band is the true art. The color guard is like the cheerleaders for the band.”

“Oh, that's a good way of putting it, Hunk!” Bailey exclaims.

“Hey! I'm not done speaking - Hunk, just wait,” Lance says, irked.

Keith snickers to himself and smirks at Lance’s irritated expression.

“Anyway, Cassidy, you've got an awesome personality and are super talented at waving the flag,” Lance continues. “If your sister is good at some things, well, screw her. Find something that you're good at and focus on that. I've got plenty of older siblings so I know how it feels to be forgotten…” Lance trails off, suddenly in deep thought. He suddenly stands up and makes his way towards the bathrooms. “I'll be right back guys. You can keep going.”

Hunk takes that as his cue to start talking, but Keith isn't listening anymore. He's too focused on where Lance is going and why he's suddenly in a mood.

Keith manages to stand up without completely falling over and starts to hobble over to his crutches. Troy notices and reaches for them to hand to Keith. “Thanks,” Keith mumbles to Troy.

Troy nods at him then Keith makes his way to where Lance is. Once across the grass (he only almost fell twice) and in the boys’ bathroom, he looks around for Lance. He passes the stalls and walks between the sinks over to where the showers. “Lance?” Keith calls out. He turns left to peer down where the benches and cubbies are to store clothes and such but doesn't see Lance. He turns back around and jumps, startled because Lance is literally standing less than four inches away and starts falling backward.

Lance reaches out and grabs Keith around the waist to keep him from falling. “What are you doing in here?”

He seems to be unfazed by the fact that their faces are now closer than before. Keith glares at Lance and shoves him back a bit. “I'm checking if you're okay then you almost give me a heart attack and kill me!”

Lance stumbles back a bit but catches himself. He storms back up to Keith and gets in his face again. _So much for that plan._ “Not my fault you're easily spooked!”

Keith rolls his eyes. He won't take the bait for this petty argument. “Look, you started talking about your siblings and then you just ran off. I got worried. Did someone die?”

Lance shakes his head no. “It's nothing like that. I just - I'm used to being the baby in the family because I'm the youngest, but that's not the case anymore.”

“Your parents had another kid?” Keith wonders with a raised eyebrow.

Lance grabs Keith's shoulders and stares at him with a hurt expression. “No! My brother, the one who is two years older than me, was diagnosed with agoraphobia!” A tear rolls down Lance’s cheek and he pulls Keith in for a hug.

At first, Keith doesn't know what to do. What would any sane person do if class president Lance McClain had them in a hug? Probably just hug them back, but not Keith. He's too busy having a crisis because the boy he's had a crush on since freshman year is hugging him.

“I just don't know what to do anymore! He can't go to college because he acts like a kid now!” Lance exclaims, pulling Keith closer. “I'm stressing about college decisions, but my parents won't give me the time of day!” A muffled sob comes from Lance as he buries his head in the crook of Keith's neck.

Keith drops his crutches and decides to hug Lance back. Hearing Lance cry is something he never, ever wants to witness again. “Lance, how long have you been bottling this up?”

Lance sniffles and shrugs. “Since the end of last year.”

Keith releases Lance and looks at him. “ _What_!? Does Hunk know!?”

Lance shakes his head no.

Keith furrows his eyebrows. “Why tell me then?”

Lance looks down and away from Keith. “I dunno. I was planning on telling the group.”

“You should.”

“What?”

“You should tell the group. In fact, I think you should share it in large group gifting too,” Keith clarifies.

“You think that would make me feel better?” Lance wonders, eyes still glossy and red from crying.

Keith nods. “Probably, besides, you're the class president. You wouldn't be able to stay away from the stage.”

Lance rolls his eyes and picks up Keith's crutches for him. “Shut up, Keith. Let's get back to our group.”

They make their way out of the bathroom and back to the gazebo to where their group is. Bailey is just finishing up complimenting Troy. “Oh, you two missed Troy talking!” she exclaims.

Keith takes his spot next to Cassidy as Lance puts Keith's crutches to the side for him. “Well, does Troy want me to go on and on about him?”

“Nah, it's fine. I got enough compliments,” Troy quickly replies.

Lance chuckles. “Alright, well, who's next?”

“Okay, I think I'll go now,” Bailey says, unsure. “If everyone's okay with that.”

“Speak your mind!” Lance exclaims. “If I had a microphone, I'd give it to you.”

Bailey chuckles before talking about what she wrote in her paper. Keith only half listens since now he needs to decide what he wants to say when Lance ultimately forces him to speak. So far Hunk, Cassidy, and now Bailey seem to be talking about some revealing stuff (plus Lance plans on it), but was Keith ready to be this open about his fears? Would his classmates think less of him when they found out where Keith came from? Sure, they knew he was adopted and that Shiro isn't really related to him by blood, but they didn't know the shit Keith went through _before_ Shiro came into his life.

Shiro was like a blessing sent from somewhere for Keith. He had just run away from his horrible foster home. The foster mother was nice to Keith and the other kids, but she worked out of town a lot so she was rarely home - she wasn't the problem. Keith _liked_ her and Keith was one of her favorites. The foster father, on the other hand, _was_ the problem. Why are the dads always the problem? Keith didn't know the answer to that and still doesn't know the answer. The foster father had a lot of problems and was on a lot of different medications (most of which he never took since his wife was never home). He had an alcohol problem and a bad temper, two things that didn't mix well. He came home most nights, drunk out of his mind and the poor foster kids had to take the beatings that came with his drunk rage. He didn't really pay much attention to the younger ones since they had an early bedtime so they were usually safe in their rooms when he came home.

Keith and the other older kids weren't so lucky. They got the worst of the beatings. Since the other older kids were girls, Keith tried his best to protect them, but he wasn't always able to.

One night, Keith was tired of being treated poorly so he packed up what little things he had and left out the window. He spent a few days out on the street until he literally ran into Shiro while trying to run away from a store owner he stole some food from.

The store owner wanted to have Keith arrested, but Shiro covered for him and nothing happened to Keith. He then took Keith home to his parents and it’s history from there. They adopted Keith into the family and Keith finally learned what it felt like to have people in his life who loved him. He-

“Keith!” Lance exclaims. “It's your turn to compliment Bailey.”

“Oh, uh, we've had English class with each other since freshman year and always helped each other with the Shakespeare stuff, which was the worst,” Keith starts. “You're one of the nicer cheerleaders who doesn't make me want to vomit.”

Bailey chuckles. “Thank you, Keith. That actually means a lot coming from you.”

“Most of the guys agree that you and a few other cheerleaders are actually nice,” Keith continues. “Just ask Hunk and Troy.”

“It's true,” Hunk agrees.

Troy nods. “Yep.”

“Okay! Keith, do you wanna go now or go after me?” Lance asks.

“Uh, I can go,” Keith replies.

Lance smiles at him. “Alright Keithy-kinz, the floor is yours.”

Keith rolls his eyes and stares at his paper. “So, I didn't really know how to express this in words, but I guess my main fear is being completely forgotten.” Keith cringed slightly. “That sounds bad - um - I mean like being totally alone my entire life. My childhood kind of sucked because my mom died when I was three and my dad left me when I was five. I guess he just didn't want to deal with the burden of having a kid. I bounced around foster homes a lot after that because I didn't get along with the other kids. I was smaller than a lot of them so I was easy to pick on. They never expected me to fight back so at least they had most of the injuries.” He pauses for the group to chuckle a bit. “You all know that Shiro’s family adopted me, right? Well, that wasn't until I was about eleven. Shiro was like a blessing sent from above for me.”

Keith takes a deep breath. _Here we go._ “I had just run away from a horrible foster home. The foster mother was nice to me and the other kids, but she worked out of town a lot so she was rarely home - she wasn't the problem, though. I _liked_ her and I liked to think I was one of her favorites. She liked the spunk I had - whatever that means. The foster father _was_ the problem. He had lots issues and was on a lot of different medications that he never took because his wife was never home. She was probably all of his impulse control.” Keith shakes hides head. “Anyway, he had an alcohol problem and a bad temper, two things that didn't mix well. He came home most nights, drunk out of his mind and my foster siblings and I had to take the beatings that came with his drunken rage. Thankfully he didn't pay much attention to the younger ones because they had an early bedtime - they were safe in their rooms when he came home.”

Keith closes his eyes and prepares himself for the worst. “The older kids and I weren't so lucky,” Keith continues, “because we got the worst of the beatings.” Keith hears Cassidy gasp quietly next to him and something wet lands on Keith's cheek.

 _Oh. I'm crying now,_ Keith thinks to himself.

Well, there's no going back now.

“Since the other older kids were girls, I tried my best to protect them, but I wasn't always able to…and it killed me to see them suffer.” More tears roll down Keith's cheek and he feels Cassidy put a hand on his back, returning the gesture. “One night, I got tired of being treated poorly so I packed up what little things I had and left out the window. I spent a few days out on the street until I literally ran into Shiro. He then took me home to his parents and, yeah, you guys know the rest.” Keith sighs. “I guess that's my story. I guess it kind of explains why I never fit in with anyone. Not to mention the guy I like only acknowledges me as a rival and nothing more.” He looks up at Lance. “Okay, I'm done talking now.”

Hunk and Troy chuckle. “Dude, everyone on the team already knew about your thing for McClain - hell, I think everyone one in our class knows” Troy comments, still laughing.

Keith crosses his arms. “Shut up.”

“Okay, I'm gonna go first!” Lance exclaims. “Keith, you mean so much to me. I-I didn't know that's how you felt. Do you not know how much you mean to me? Hell, I've been pining for you since freshmen year!” Lance chuckles slightly, a tear rolling down his cheek. “But I didn't think I was worthy enough of being your friend so I just declared us rivals. You didn't do anything about it so I thought that's all we could ever be. Keith, I care so much about you! I like to think we've gotten closer over the last year since you and Hunk were always at his house working on AP Bio work.” He wipes another tear off his cheek. “And it kills me to think that you could ever feel like this. I just-” He puts his face in his hands. “I didn't know any of that about your past…Keith, I'm sorry.”

Keith reaches for Lance’s arm across the table. “Lance, I-”

A loud sob comes from Hunk, interrupting Keith. Everyone turns and sees Hunk bawling his eyes out. “THAT’S SO PRECIOUS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! COME HERE!” Hunk gets out of his seat and pulls Lance and Keith in for a tight hug.

Bailey claps and wipes the tears from her face. “Guys! This is so nice! Can I go next?”

Lance nods and helps Keith sit back down after Hunk releases them both.

“Okay, Keith, you're one of the coolest guys in our class. You're not afraid to challenge a teacher in _anything_ and I think that's because of what you dealt with when you were a kid, but maybe it's not a bad thing! I think it's a good thing! You're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in and that's something cool to be able to do,” Bailey shares. “Also, you have great taste in guys.” She smiles.

Keith groans and puts his face in his hands. “Don't make me suffer any more than I already am.”

“Not gonna happen, Kogane,” Troy says. “It's my turn. Look, I know we only really hang out with each other during the fall, but you're a good guy. I'm always surprised you're one of the first ones jumping in to join a fight considering I used to think your bones could be snapped like a twig, but I know now that you can hold your own. It sucks what happened to you, but it's made you who you are now and I respect that about you.”

Keith lifts his head and turns to Troy. “Thanks, Troy. That-”

“Don't go soft now that McClain is gonna be a part of your life,” Troy finishes.

Lance gasps. “I am offended! I didn't think this was small group roasting!”

“It is now!” Cassidy exclaims. “Keith, everyone mainly covered what I had been thinking, but I'd like to put in that you're an amazing baseball player, but the track team could use your skills too!”

Keith chuckles. “Not gonna happen, but thanks.”

Hunk sniffles and wipes the tears from his face. “Okay, my turn. When I first met you, it was at the workouts over the summer for football - remember those? Waking up at five in the morning just to be yelled at? I can tell you I went home several days crying because I didn’t think I would be able to handle all of it, but then one day this skinny kid stopped doing the workout and shouted at one of the assistant coaches who spent most of the time yelling at the freshmen. You stood up for us and, after that, he stopped pushing us like that. I never forgot that about you and it honestly made me want to be your friend.”

“My defiance of authority made you want to be friends with me?” Keith asks with a raised eyebrow.

Hunk chuckles and nods. “Yep! At first, you were kinda distant whenever I tried talking to you, but then I got you to open up and that’s when I discovered how snarky and hilarious you are. The comments you made under your breath are hilarious! Especially when we were stuck on the sidelines together on the field during games.” He smiles fondly at Keith. “You were sick of watching from the sidelines so you convinced me to join you in trying to get a starting position on the field. Eventually, I got a starting position, but you didn’t. I felt awful, but that didn’t stop you from fighting. The coaches finally realized your potential and gave you what you wanted…now look where you are! The varsity coach is already bragging about you to several colleges!”

Keith feels his cheeks flush up. “Yeah, well, I think baseball is more of my calling.”

“I can agree with that. Your ass looks amazing in those baseball pants,” Lance comments, winking at Keith.

“Really? I’d think it looks nicer in the tight football uniform,” Bailey adds.

“But most of that is padding, isn’t it?” Cassidy asks. “He doesn’t have any padding on in his baseball uniform.”

“I think McClain just likes seeing dirt on it whenever Kogane steals a base,” Troy shares.

“Why are we talking about my ass?” Keith wonders.

“Because it’s a work of art now shut up!” Lance exclaims. “Okay, so whoever is team baseball, raise your hand.”

“We’re not doing that!” Keith yells, grabbing Lance’s hand to put it back on the table. “Besides, it’s your turn to talk.”

Lance visibly deflates and slouches. “Oh…I was hoping you forgot…”

Keith raises a challenging eyebrow. “You scared?”

An expression of dread flashes across Lance’s face, but a determined expression quickly replaces it. “No! Shut up, Keith!” Lance plops down next to Keith on the bench.

Hunk and Cassidy exchange a knowing expression before Cassidy gets up to take Lance’s old spot. Keith feels Lance slide his hand next to Keith’s and intertwine their fingers together.

Lance takes a deep breath. “Okay, so, you all know I come from a huge family, right? I have three older sisters and two older brothers, making me the baby of the family. I’m used to being spoiled by everyone and getting all the attention, but that’s not the case anymore. My brother, the one who graduated two years ago, was diagnosed with agoraphobia. He can’t do anything for himself anymore and can’t attend college anymore. We knew something was up with him, but, honestly, my parents didn’t give it much thought because they have other kids to take care of. They only acted on it when one of his professors at the university he was at mentioned something. So, once school was out for me back in May, we took him to the doctors and that’s when we were told he has agoraphobia.”

Keith gives Lance’s hand a reassuring squeeze, urging him to go on. Lance smiles sadly at Keith before continuing, “After this news, summer break turned into hell. I thought we’d be traveling back to Cuba to visit the fam down there like we always did, but we didn’t. My parents claimed my brother wouldn’t be able to handle the flight down there even though he did it all those years before. I tried to argue with them about it, but they completely brushed me aside. After that, I hated my brother. I didn’t want to deal with him so I treated him like shit for most of the summer until my parents told me to knock it off.” Lance sighs and looks at the ground. “I felt betrayed because I was so used to my parents always being there for me. I know this sounds selfish, but it’s just how I feel. I’m the youngest because of my age, but now I feel like I’m losing that to my brother. I’m stressing about college decisions, but my parents won’t give me the time of day. My other siblings can’t help since they have their own problems and kids to deal with. I just…I don’t know what to do anymore.”

A tear rolls down his cheek. “I feel like I’m losing my parents and-” He stops and turns to look at Keith. “Oh, wait I’m sorry - Keith…I didn’t-”

Keith shakes his head. “Lance, don’t apologize. I don’t know if you’re done talking or not, but, frankly, I don’t care. I’m going to talk now and you’re gonna listen closely. Don’t feel bad about wanting attention from your parents because I can understand the feeling. I’d always try to get the attention of past foster parents because I wanted validation.” Keith sighs. “I guess I’ll get to the point. You’re a great guy who could get into any college he wants. You’re really smart and that’s why you’re second in the class. You don’t need your parents’ approval if you’re good enough to get a full ride to just about any school.”

Lance smiles widely then hugs Keith tightly. “Thanks, Keith. That means so much coming from you.” He releases Keith and smirks. “And I know I’ll be taking second place. I plan on beating you out.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Whatever, McClain.”

“I’ll go next!” Cassidy exclaims. “Lance, you’re one of the coolest guys in the class, but no one seems to not get along with you. I can’t think of one negative thing you’ve done! I’m glad you’re our class president and not stupid Damien. I’d probably jump off a cliff if he was our class president.”

Lance chuckles. “I’d already be making plans to assassinate him. I am the Sharpshooter after all.” He winks at her and elbows Keith playfully.

Keith rolls his eyes again and playfully shoves Lance back. Troy clears his throat. “I’ll speak next. McClain, you’re frankly the loudest person I’ve ever met. You never shut up in class, but you usually save everyone’s ass in class whenever the teacher asks a question because I’m sure as hell not gonna answer the question. I probably wasn’t even paying attention.”

“Yeah because you’re always playing games on your iPad,” Lance replies with a chuckle.

Troy shrugs. “Haters gonna hate. Anyway, you kick ass in soccer, swimming, and track. I wouldn’t be surprised if you got nominated for Athlete of the Year. Though, your competition probably will be Kogane over here.”

Lance scoffs. “Oh please. I’m not worried! Besides, I’ll probably be up there for my other sports anyway.”

Keith raises his eyebrow to retort, but Bailey speaks before he can say anything. “Okay!” Bailey exclaims. “Lance, you’re the reason why our class is loved by the school! You make us better as a whole and make sure every aspect of the school is supported! I’ve attended a couple of the musicals and plays because you encouraged it! You’re a necessity, Lance…don’t ever forget that.”

Lance smiles at Bailey. “Thanks, Bailey. That means a lot.”

“I guess we saved the best for last!” Hunk exclaims. “Lance, I’ve known you my whole life. You inspire me to be the best I can be and we push each other. I convinced you to continue with soccer and you convinced me to continue with football. I can’t thank you enough for that. You mean the world to me, Lance, but I don’t know why you didn’t tell me about your brother sooner! I could’ve helped!”

Lance sighs. “It had nothing to do with you, Hunk. I was just scared…that’s all. I didn’t know what to do so I just kept it to myself. I guess I just needed to get it out in the open…” He furrows his eyebrows before releasing Keith’s head and standing up. “I’m going to tell this story to the whole class. You guys have made me see things I didn’t see in myself before.” He smiles at Keith. “And _you_ , you’re not gonna get out of being embarrassed onstage with me. I’m gonna confess my love for you in front of the whole class!”

Keith cringes. “No…no, that’s not necessary, Lance. Right now is fine.”

Lance shakes his head. “Nope! After dinner, your ass is mine, _babe_.” He points at Keith. “And that’s a promise.”

A couple groups walk past them and over to the main cabin. Keith realizes they must’ve been out here for a few hours. It’s almost dinner time.

“Oh no! We’re gonna be late for dinner!” Hunk exclaims. “My parents cooked tonight’s dinner and I will _not_ miss any of the good stuff!”

He gets up and hurries over to the main cabin, quickly followed by Troy, Cassidy, and Bailey. Lance turns and smiles to Keith, extending a hand to help him up. “You ready for this?”

Keith looks at Lance’s hand for a moment then back up to his face. “I guess so.” He offers Lance a small smile before taking his hand. Lance hoists Keith to his feet and hands Keith his crutches.

They make their way over to dinner and butterflies swarm in Keith’s stomach. A mixture of excitement and nervousness fills him as he and Lance sit down for dinner.

Who knows what will happen during Large Group Gifting? Will the class poke fun at him and Lance? Or will they be supportive?

**Author's Note:**

> Cassidy's part is actually based off of what one of my friends shared at Corex and she graciously let me use it in this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Tumblr: [keithpoenewt](http://keithpoenewt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
